


Are you Scared?

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sterek Week 2017, sterekhalloween3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Stiles and Derek decide to watch horror movies for Halloween. Too bad Stiles is terrified of those movies.





	Are you Scared?

**Author's Note:**

> The last day of Sterek Week! I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to do all the days but I really wanted to do the one for Halloween!

“Are you okay?” Derek questioned looking at Stiles, who was trembling while covered up in thousands of blanket

“I’m fine.” Stiles lied, he regretted letting Derek put on horror movies. Derek rolled his eyes and scooted closer to the younger boy.

“You’re obviously scared out of your mind. Do you want me to turn it off?” Derek asked, concern filling his voice.

“No, I told you that since it was Halloween that we could watch these movies and that’s what we’re doing.” Derek sighed at Stiles stubbornness and continued watching the movie. 

An hour later Stiles permanently hid under the blanket, he couldn’t take what was happening in the movie. He felt strong arms wrap around him and then the tv turned off. He looked out from under the blanket to see Derek staring down at him.

“Did you turn off the TV?”

“Yeah, you were terrified, Stiles. You could’ve told me that you didn’t want to watch scary movies. I would’ve understood.”

“I know, it’s just that you love watching those movies, especially on Halloween. I didn’t want you to be disappointed.”

“I would never be disappointed, spending time with you is enough for me.” Stiles blushed and leaned his head against Derek’s chest.

“I love you Derek.”

“I love you too Stiles.”


End file.
